


don't mess up my tempo

by side_stickie_note (lost_stickie_note)



Series: tinysparks [18]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: And leather gloves though sadly no glove fucking, Lemon, M/M, Music Video: Tempo (EXO), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, There is a motorcycle involved, bartender!Kyungsoo, customer!Jongin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28748472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_stickie_note/pseuds/side_stickie_note
Summary: Jongin wants to ride it.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Series: tinysparks [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734781
Comments: 24
Kudos: 79
Collections: Challenge #12 — EXO's Universe





	don't mess up my tempo

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted Jongin spread apart on Kyungsoo's motorcycle, that is all. ♡♡ Enjoy!
> 
> Shoutout to F for taking this ride with me and attempting to help me title by looking up suggestive motorcycle terms. Apologies that I just ended up being lazy about it, woo.

“Fuck me.”

Jongin isn’t surprised it slips out, considering the low restraint he’s shown throughout the night.

He’s come a long way.

From bemoaning his absolutely miserable day at work, fully intending on getting shit-faced at a bar downtown with friends afterwards, only to have every single one bail on him (thanks a lot Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Minseok, and Jongdae!) and then deciding that _fuck it_ , he could get drunk alone anyways.

To walking into said bar and about to demand a drink, when the bartender had turned around at that exact moment _christ, he’s attractive_ , and having all his words die on his lips.

Leaving him gaping like a fish, flushing red with embarrassment as if he had already had a few drinks.

The bartender had kindly taken his silence as indecision and asked if he’d like to be surprised, smiling widely at Jongin’s nodded assent, and proceeding to whip up the most delicious alcoholic drink that Jongin had ever tasted. So he had ordered another. And another. And yet another. Fully aware of his flirting with the bartender getting more outrageous as each minute passed.

Jongin had not let himself be deterred, taking the bartender’s barely suppressed mirth and small grin each time Jongin delivered a particularly terrible pick-up line as encouragement, giddy with laughter and feeling bubbly.

What he hadn’t expected was the bartender to cut him off, the glass of water shoved in front of him unceremoniously, his best pout and puppy dog eyes used to no avail, the bartender giving him a shake of the head.

“Be a good boy.”

Jongin knew he didn’t mean it like _that_ , but he froze up anyways, unable to stop the arousal that washed over him in a wave, taking the water and downing it obediently, ducking his head down to hide his rapidly reddening face, half using the action as an excuse to do something _anything_ with his hands as to not outwardly appear as distressed as he is.

The bartender had let him sit there until the last of the bar’s patrons had filed out, Jongin so focused on gathering up the courage to say something besides another half-joking pickup line that he hadn’t realized how late it was. He had followed the bartender out after the words _time to go_ had registered, only to stop as they got outside, rooted to the spot and short circuiting as his brain tried to make sense of his cute smiley bartender throwing on a leather jacket, pulling on leather gloves, walking towards a motorcycle parked in the empty lot, grabbing the shiny black helmet— 

“Hey, you okay to get home?”

“I— I’m not sure.”

And that is how Jongin finds himself pinned up against the wall, gasping for breath as the bartender plants open-mouthed kisses from the crook of his neck dipping into his collarbones, grinding down needily against the nice firm thigh slotted between his legs, embarrassingly hard.

“God, you’re adorable.” Jongin whimpers, the words growled against the hollow at the base of his neck making him squirm instinctively, the hum against his skin, the feel of lips ghosting. “You get really giggly and cute when you drink, Kim Jongin.”

“Fuck me.”

He repeats it again.

“You don’t even know my name. It’s Kyungsoo by the way.” The bartender grins at him. “And are you sure it’s not just the drinks talking? You were pretty wasted.” Jongin sharply inhales as Kyungsoo’s thumb brushes over his lower lip. “I don’t mind just giving you a ride home, cutie.”

Jongin pouts, whining. “I’m fine. You made me sober up, and it’s been like two hours since my last drink.”

Kyungsoo arches an eyebrow at him. “Fine. Where do you live? We can go there and—”

“No, fuck me _now_.”

A heavy pause.

“Fucking christ.”

He ends up on the seat of Kyungsoo’s motorcycle, upper body draped over the handlebars, after Kyungsoo relieves him of his jeans and boxers, neatly folding them away for the moment. And Jongin tries to find some purchase, his cock pressed up against his stomach, trapped against the seat with how far he’s leaning forwards, but he has nothing to catch fully on, the leather seat slippery and cold against his skin.

“Let me take care of you.”

Jongin tenses, feeling Kyungsoo’s gloves on the backs of his thighs, fingers squeezing at the sides, thumbs spreading him open, the cold air making him shiver, mumbling. “Just fuck me already. Fucked myself in the shower earlier before coming. Should be okay.”

“Oh?”

“Bad day at work.”

“Want to talk about it?” The kiss pressed into his lower back leaves him wanting.

“Stop being so _sweet_.”

Kyungsoo’s laugh makes the heat prick his cheeks.

“Maybe next time.”

The _next time_ sends a thrill through him.

Jongin’s hips jerk forward unconsciously, the warm wetness of Kyungsoo’s tongue against his hole taking him by surprise, and Jongin finds himself letting loose an embarrassing collection of noises, not expecting Kyungsoo to continue _lapping_ so enthusiastically, properly eating his ass, the first time Jongin has been rimmed in a while.

But there’s nowhere to go, Kyungsoo’s hands keeping him still against the seat, tongue fucking into his hole, Jongin feeling himself quiver uncontrollably as Kyungsoo unabashedly makes a mess of him, the slickness of spit dripping down and smearing over his inner thighs, leaving Jongin in seemingly neverending pleasure.

“Such a perfect cute little hole.”

Jongin whimpers when he hears Kyungsoo spitting, the sound loud and dirty, moments before Kyungsoo pushes his fingers in, building up a nice, even pace, the coiling heat of arousal at being filled and full only offset by Kyungsoo reaching around to tightly fist his cock, clumsily jerking him off, leather gloves helping the slide.

A low whistle.

“Look at you, barely touched and already taking three fingers so well.” A laugh. “Guess you weren’t lying about fucking yourself.”

It's Kyungsoo’s voice tinged with reverence that puts him over.

Jongin shudders as he comes all over the seat.

**Author's Note:**

> Vroom, vroom.
> 
> Jongin ends up hitching a ride home on the back of Kyungsoo's motorcycle. And then an extra bouncy ride on Kyungsoo for good measure. Great stress relief.
> 
> Comments, kudos appreciated! ♡♡
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/sidestickienote) | [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/sidestickienote)


End file.
